Fenix renaciendo de las cenizas
by Lady Death06
Summary: Aya sabe que Maya y Souishiro se estan enamorando y eso la entristece los descubre besandose ella enfurece dejando salir su verdadero potencial k es notado X Reiki quien la elige como su ama, Aya se va para volverse mas fuerte y pelear X el hombre k ama..
1. Chapter 1

Hola... es mi primer fic de Tenjo Tege espero que mes agrade dejen Reviews, solo les digo que va tener lemon, enredos amorosos jijijijiji

**Fénix... renaciendo de las cenizas**

**Capitulo 1.- La decisión de Aya**

Aya Natsume, iba caminando hacia la escuela, no tenia prisa en llegar, había pasado muchos meses desde que le había prometido a Souishiro que se haría mas fuerte que su hermana, pero no lo había logrado, y aunque era mejor que antes no lograba superarla de ninguna manera, a demás el se había vuelto mas fuerte y entrenaba muy duramente con Maya, pasando así mas tiempo juntos, Aya podía ver que Souishiro se enamoraba cada día mas de su hermana, y eso la hacia entristecerse aun mas, además había empezado a notar que su hermana poco a poco se iba enamorando de él, una lagrima silenciosa salio de sus ojos, y ella se apresura a limpiársela.

Miro al cielo, no sabia que hacer, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ese día, ella encontraría una razón para tomar una decisión muy importante.

Llego a la escuela, y los vio a todos reunidos, sin embargo no quería hablar con ellos en esos momentos. Miro a su hermana últimamente no optaba su figura de niña pequilla, y llevaba la espada de su hermano. Aya solo paso a su lado sin detenerse.

- Buenos días- dijo Aya, con una fingida alegría y los saludo con las mano, Souishiro son previo aviso se había colocado en una posición para poder soportar como todas las mañanas de Aya se le colgara del cuello, pero esta no lo hizo, y se metió en la escuela.

Todos la miraron asombrados por su reacción, solo **Masataka** y Bob, tenían una idea sobre lo que le sucedía a Aya y esa era, Souishiro.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna sorpresa, sonó el timbre y era la hora del receso, Souishiro miraba a todos lado, como preparándose para correr en el momento en que escuchara la voz de Aya con su "Souishiro-sama", pero no lo escucho.

- Souishiro… tranquilízate ella no vendrá- le dijo Bob poniéndole una mano en el hombre

- Uf que alivio- dijo Souishiro, aunque por dentro se preguntaba la razón.

Fueron al comedor y se sentaron con **Masataka** y Maya, ella miraba a todos lado esperando ver a su hermana, con su típica alegría.

- Donde esta Aya- pregunto Maya mirando a todos, esperando una respuesta pero ninguno dijo nada, y todos encogieron los hombros. Maya frunció el ceño últimamente su hermana menor estaba actuando muy raro.

Aya se encontraba arriba de un árbol de cerezo, acostada en una de las ramas, miraba las flores moverse al compás del viento, mientras algunos pétalos, caían como pequeñas gotas de agua, su largo cabello caía aun lado de la rama rodeando las otras ramas, como si su cabello formara parte del árbol, una voz la saco de su gran melancolía.

- ¿Aya Natsume?- Ella miro despacio hacia donde provenía la voz y lo vio tan musculoso como siempre y guapo además, lo vio unos instantes con sus grandes y profundos ojos castaños.

- Hola Mitsuomi- dijo volviendo la mirada hacia arriba, sin darle importancia a la presencia de aquel individuo, el asesino de su hermano, como decía Maya, pero para ella Mitsuomi no lo había matado, si no su que su hermano había cavado su propia tumba. Él la miro extrañado, si no mal recordaba aquella joven llamada Aya, era muy alegre y se parecía Maya en su juventud, pero en esos momento se le veía sumida en una tristeza absoluta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?- le pregunto él, sentándose en las raíces del árbol, mirando hacia arriba y cerrando lo ojos.

- Quería alejarme de todos…- dijo ella

- ¿De todos o de alguien en especial?- pregunto Mitsuomi, Aya lo miro

- Creo que dos personas en especial- dijo ella con mucha naturalidad, se le facilitaba hablar con él, pues sabia que jamás sentiría lastima por ella, ni que diría nada acerca de lo que ella le dijese en esos momentos.

- De tu hermana y de ese mocoso… ¿verdad?- dijo el mirándola fijamente, y ella solo asistió, Mitsuomi la comprendió, ellos dos se estaban enamorando, bueno aquel mocoso siempre lo había estado, pero Maya… ella apenas se estaba enamorando de aquel mocoso.- y por que no luchas por el

Aya se incorporo y bajo se un salto del árbol, y comenzó alejarse

- Lo he estado intentando, pero… por mas que lo intento… no puedo superar a mi hermana, y tu mas que nadie lo sabe – dijo y se alejo, Mitsuomi la vio alejarse, y sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, cerro los ojos, le tenia aprecio aquella chiquilla, sabia que tenia un poder mas grande que el de Souishiro, solo tenia que despertar… y será muy poderosa… solo esperaba que ella no repitiera la historia que su hermano y el habían echo.

Aya comenzó alejarse y miro el Club Jyūken y decidió entrar, practicar con la espada, le ayudaría a despejarse un poco, antes de entrar escucho voces y se acerco espiando un una apertura, se arrodillo y observo

- Maya que no entiendes que yo te amo…-

- No mocoso… yo no puedo mi hermana

- Maya… no me importa yo se que tu me amas

- Mocoso yo...- dijo Maya pero no pudo continuar pues Souishiro la beso, al principio ella se resistió pero después se dejo llevar, se besaron apasionadamente sin percatarse que alguien los estaba mirando.

Aya miraba la escena y su corazón se quebraba, una furia incontrolable se apodero de ella, sin percatarse, **Masataka** y Bob estaban detrás de ella, y al verla estática arrodillada decidieron ver que era lo que pasaba, ambos al ver la escena se quedaron de piedra, Aya se puso de pie, ambos muchachos la veían, con miedo, **Masataka** pudo ver en ella un poder enorme, Aya miro a los jóvenes y abrió las puertas.

Maya y Souishiro se separaron inmediatamente y abrieron los ojos, al ver a Aya en la puerta mirándolos con furia odio, decepción. Maya la miro y en sus ojos encontró algo más…

- Maya… me traicionaste- le decía Aya mientras se acercaba a ella

- Aya por favor…

- Ahora no somos mas hermanas, nunca mas… tu eres Maya Natsume, yo soy simplemente Aya… me has traicionado, ya no eres mas mi hermana- le dijo con odio

- Aya… escúchame fue mi culpa- dijo Souishiro- pero Aya no lo miro, solo seguía viendo a su hermana con gran odio. Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí, seria más fuerte… sin importar el precio.

En el rincón del tendo la katana Reiki comenzó liberar energía, Maya y todos los presentes lo vieron, solo Aya quien ya no estaba en el tendo no lo precesencio. Ellos escucharon una palabras provenientes de la estaba

_**Es ella… ella es mi ama solo ella será capaz de usarme**_

Dicho esto se elevo y cruzo el aire en busca de Aya, todos siguieron a la espada, Maya estaba preocupada por su hermana.

Aya ya estaba en la puerta del colegio cuando escucho un zumbido detrás de ella, volvió la mirada y la vio, suspendida en el aire estaba la espada más peligrosa del mundo. Reiki.

- Pero que…

_**Aya… Tú eres mi ama la única capaz de controlarme… Aya tu eres mi ama, acéptame tu y yo seremos uno solo en cuerpo y alma, tu mi ama y yo tu espada, jamás intentare controlarte, tu serás aun mas fuerte que tu hermana y por eso eres la elegida para usarme… Aya acéptame y acepta tu poder**_

- Aya no la escuches- le grito una vos, Aya miro a la persona de la cual provenía la voz, era su hermana o mas bien dicho Maya Natsume- Aya no la escuches

- Y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer y que no- Le dijo Aya, Souishiro le grito

- Aya no seas inmadura, deja de decir estupideces- Aya lo miro y sonrió, alargo la mano y tomo la Katana, **Masataka** pudo escuchar como los latidos de la espada y Aya comenzaron a fundirse hasta convertirse en uno solo.

- Souishiro... Maya… no veremos pronto- dijo Aya y se dio la media vuelta, Maya y Souishiro intentaron correr hacia ella, pero los detuvieron

- No vayan- dijo **Masataka**

- No tienen ningún derecho hacerle mas daño- dijo Bob- ella ya a elegido su destino… no se cual es pero ya lo ha hecho, yo hubiera echo lo mismo- Maya y Souishiro los miraron y vieron como Aya se alejaba de ellos. Maya comenzó a Llorar

- ¡AYA!!- grito, Aya la escucho y sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia comenzó a caer, el dolor la abrumaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás se alejo, para entrenar, lejos de aquel lugar, no quería verlo por mucho tiempo, se haría mas fuerte y cuando estuviese lista para luchar por lo que quería regresaría.


	2. Aya Reiki Renaciendo de las cenizas

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.- Aya Reiki… renaciendo de las cenizas**

Mitsuomi había observado toda la escena, sabia muy bien que aquella chiquilla malcriada se haría muy fuerte, pero no podía permitir que ese poder tan grande fuera desperdiciado o mal entrenado. Tomo el teléfono y marco…

- Padre… soy yo Mitsuomi… necesito un favor…

Aya no se había detenido en su casa a recoger sus cosas, solamente siguió caminando, sin detenerse, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas, no había modo de pararlas, la lluvia seguía cayendo, ocultando así sus lagrimas.

Camino y camino, kilómetros y kilómetros, un día tras otro sin parar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba dentro de un espeso monte, como había llegado hasta ahí no lo sabia, miro a su alrededor y escucho el sonido de agua, camino en dirección a ese sonido, y vio una hermosa cascada y un enorme río con corriente que terminaba a doscientos metros en otra cascada aun mas larga, suspiro.

- Dime Reiki ¿que te parece este lugar para entrenar?- le pregunto Aya mentalmente a su Katana

_Me parece perfecto… pero ama… quien la entrenara__**- **_le respondió esta telepáticamente

- Buen punto… creo… que entrenaremos por nuestra cuenta- dijo Aya mirando todo el lugar.

- Pues si gustas yo puedo entrenarte- dijo una vos detrás de ella, Aya se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer de cabello rubio, la cual traía un parche que le cubría media cara.

- Usted es la madre de Souishiro…- dijo Aya mirándola con desconfianza y asombro.

- Así es Aya, me han enviado para entrenarte

- ¡Si fue Maya Natsume puede decirle que no necesito nada de ella! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca mas!- grito Aya

- No fue ella, Aya fue una persona muy peculiar- dijo tranquilamente.

- Peculiar ¿quien?

- Mitsuomi Takayanagi

- ¿¡Que!? Imposible…

- La verdad es que a mi también me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijeron

- Eso quiere decir que no fue el quien la contacto directamente

- No…

**Flash Back**

- Padre… necesito un favor

- De que puede querer mi hijo que me desterró, de mí

- Necesito que entrenes a una chica

- A una de tus chicas… para que la convierta en una maquina de pelea a tu servicio lo siento pero no

- No, no es una de mis chicas… su nombre es Aya Natsume…

- La hermana menor de Maya y Shin… que interés podría tener en ella Mitsuomi

- La espada Reiki la elegido como su ama, su poder va a ser impresionante… sucedieron algunas situaciones personales entre ella y su hermana y ahora… se ha ido a entrenar sola…

- Entiendo… no quieres que se convierta en lo que tu y Shin … lo siento hijo… pero no soy el indicado para tratar con una joven con el Ruugen, y mas si su ojo de dragón es completo y no como el Shin que solo podía usarlo con esa katana

- Entonces no la entrenaras…

- No… no podría darle la instrucción adecuada… pero conozco a alguien que si podrá...

- Quien es

**Fin Flash Back**

- Y así fue como me contactaron…

- Ya veo- dijo Aya meditando las palabras de la madre de Souishiro

- ¿Entonces dejaras que te entrene?- le pregunto, Aya la miro fijamente

- Con una condición, nadie debe saber donde ni que estoy haciendo, usted no podrá decir ni insinuar nada sobre mí

- Es un trato… entonces comencemos…

La madre de Souishiro miro a la joven de cabello castaño, ella era la mujer perfecta para Souishiro, solo le faltaba un entrenamiento muy duro y riguroso, sonrió, ella lo lograría.

Aya comenzó a entrenar muy duramente, tanto su mente como su cuerpo, la katana y ella no podían estar juntos en la primera etapa de entrenamiento. La madre de Souishiro, la puso a nadar contra la corriente, pidiéndole a la Reiki que aumentara la corriente y fuerza del río, a hacer lagartijas con piedras encima, a escalar la montaña con una piedra atada a la espalda, en muchas ocasiones Aya cayo de la cascada, lastimándose su cuerpo, Reiki se burlaba de ella, a decir verdad aquella katana era una buena compañía, a veces estuvo a tiempo de renunciar pero siguió luchando, cuando Aya lograba mantenerse en el mismo lugar, la corriente aumentaba. Tuvo entrenamientos mentales para mejorar su Ruugen, en varias de estas ocasiones, podía ver cosas que pasarían…y algunas de estas incluían en enamoramiento de Souishiro con Maya, lo cual la hacia sufrir pero al cabo de algún tiempo, cuando el dolor ocupa todo tu ser, dejas de sentir dolor.

Al fin llego la segunda etapa del entrenamiento, en la cual utilizaría su Ruugen y a Reiki, una peligrosa combinación, pasaron dos meses mas, y la habilidad de Aya se volvió inverosímil, llego el momento en el que no necesitaba usar su Ruugen, para predecir movimientos, muy complicados, solo la gente muy poderosa podría obligarla a hacerlo

Una noche de un entrenamiento exuberante, Aya llego al fin a su verdadero potencial, pero este trajo grandes consecuencias, el cabello castaño se transformó en un negro noche, y sus ojo miel, en un azul profundo como el mismo mar. Y un fénix, pareció rodearla

- Después de hoy no necesitarás usar ni a reiki pues ella y tú son una misma, ni tu ruugen, solamente cuando tu enemigo sea muy poderoso, pero de ahora en adelante deberás cerrar tus ojos, para no ver lo que no debes, o bien puedes concentrarte y bloquear tu ojo de dragón por momentos. Aunque claro que tu puedes controlar que quieres ver y que no.

Aya y Reiki la escuchaban atentamente, después de esto, la madre de Souishiro se fue a descansar, y Aya tomo a Reiki y se fue a bañar. Se quito lentamente el uniforme roto y desgastado. Y se metió al agua. Miro la luna y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

- Dime Reiki crees que pueda lograrlo

_Ama… si no confiara en usted… nunca la hubiera elegido como mi ama_

- Reiki… gracias…

Dijo Aya y derramo unas lagrimas, reiki noto su tristeza pero no dijo nada, después de todo su ama, seria feliz al final.

Y así pasaron 4 meses mas, Maya entrenaba duramente a sus chicos, Souishiro se había vuelto demasiado poderoso, había crecido en esos últimos meses, y se había vuelto muy apuesto, su forma de ser era un poco menos agresiva y mas madura, Masataka también había crecido y volviéndose muy poderoso aunque no tanto como Souishiro, se había dejado crecer su cabello un poco y su cuerpo estaba mas bien formado, también se había vuelto muy guapo. Bob, bueno el también se había vuelto muy poderoso.

Maya no había dejado de pensar ni un día en Aya, sin embargo había iniciado una relación con Souishiro. Aun sintiéndose culpable.

Así pasaron los días, una mañana tranquila y soleada el Club Jyuken, platicaba animosamente, cuando escucharon un gran revuelo por parte de los estudiantes varones, se acercaron movidos por la curiosidad, en el pasillo principal, venia caminado una joven muy hermosa, aun mas hermosa que Maya, de cabello largo lacio y negro como la noche, llevaba los ojos cerrados, pero Maya la identifico al instante

- Aya…- dijo en voz queda, lo que hizo que todos incluyendo a la chica voltearan a verla, Maya se acerco lentamente a Aya, quien sostenía a Reiki en la mano derecha- Aya eres tu…

- Hola Maya…

- Oh Aya- le grito y la brazo efusivamente, pero Aya no se inmuto si quiera- Aya pero… que te sucedió- dijo viéndola de arriba abajo, mientras los demás de le acercaban- Espera, Aya muéstrame tus ojos…- dijo con una voz de espanto y curiosidad

Aya abrió los ojos lentamente, todos observaron sus ojos color mar tan profundos como el, y fríos como un glaciar. Todos se quedaron asombrados por sus ojos, Souishiro la miraba de una manera diferente sintiéndose extraño ante esos ojos, pero Aya ignoro esta miraba y la dirigió a Masataka, quien se había vuelto muy guapo.

- Masataka… ¿eres tú?

- Hola Aya lo mismo iba a preguntarte- dijo con una sonrisa de todo un casanova

- Bob, tu también has cambiado, salúdame a Chiaki, bueno me tengo que ir cuídense- dijo ella y cerro sus ojos iba a entrar por la puerta principal cuando alguien le habla

- Aya Natsume- Aya volvió la mirada reconocía esa voz, pero al tener los ojos cerrados quiso cerciorarse

- Mitsuomi… ¿eres tu?- Aya sintió como los estudiantes de alejaban, temerosos, y pudo verificar que había dado en el clavo

- Has cambiado, te has vuelto más hermosa, te pediría que fueras mi novia, pero me temo que antes tendrás que devolverme el favor…

- Que favor, a que se refiere Aya- le pregunto Souishiro, Aya lo escucho de ladeo su cabeza así el pero no contesto.

-Vaya ya decía yo…Que se te ofrece- respondió Aya

- Todavía no… Aya Natsume… después

- Mitsuomi… puedo pedirte un favor- el otro no respondió solo espero igual que los demás, a ver que favor le iba a pedir, la hermana menor de Maya Natsume- Mi nombre ya no es Aya Natsume… ahora me llamo Aya Reiki…

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde a agua fría a Maya, quien la miro horrorizada, sabia que las cosas tenían que ser así pero… ella hubiera echo un excepción, también Souishiro, Masataka y Bob, también miraron con asombro a Aya.

- ¡Aya! Pero que tonterías dices- le grito Maya y Souishiro, pero Aya solo se dirijo a Maya

- ¿Tonterías? No Maya, son las reglas en la familia, lo sabes- dijo Aya y se dio media vuelta entrando en el instituto

Maya miraba a su antigua hermana, alejarse, sabia que ella era la culpable de todo eso.

- Jefa…- Masataka le hablo con prudencia como siempre.

- Que sucede, Masataka

- Por que Aya cambio su aspecto- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, para después desviar su mirada hacia donde Aya había desaparecido.

- Por que… su ojo de dragón esta completo y fue desarrollado, también por que…

- La reiki y ella son una misma…- dijo una voz detrás de Maya

- Mitsuomi… tu sabias todo esto verdad- dijo Maya cerrando los puños, por la furia.

- Si… cuando me percate de todo lo que le estaba pasando a Aya decidí intervenir, Aya necesitaba instrucción, y envié a alguien a entrenarla

- Así que la has convertido en alguien de tu bando

- No Maya no me malinterpretes… lo único que hice fue no dejarla sola, pero… no te preocupes ella no es de mi bando.

- Gracias…- susurro Maya mirándolo tiernamente, mirada que enfureció a Souishiro.

- Por que

- Por no dejarla sola

Mitsuomi la miro, y se dio la media vuelta entrando en el instituto, después de todo, no lo había echo por Maya, lo había echo por que aquella chiquilla le agradaba. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, esa chiquilla era todo un enigma, se preguntaba si había venido hacer sufrir a su hermana y recuperar al hombre que había perdido, o simplemente había venido a vengarse de la traición de su hermana, bueno ya había tiempo para ver que sucedía seria divertido, medito en las palabras que le había dicho a Aya, no seria mala idea que Aya Reiki fuera la novia de Mitsuomi Takayanagi.


	3. Regresa Aya!

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.- Regresa… Aya**

Maya estaba en sus clases mucho más despistada que lo que estaba normalmente, pensando en Aya en su querida hermana, ella era la única familia que tenia, no sabia que hacer, tal vez si…

Sonó el timbre, Maya se puso de pie y fue al comedor, se sentó con el club, todos estaban apagados, era una mesa de 5 y solo estaban cuatro, ninguno hablaba, al parecer la noticia del regreso de Aya y su cambio de apariencia y apellido los tenia conmocionados. Lo único que podían escuchar era el murmullo de los estudiantes, murmullo que se convirtió en un absoluto silencio. Los integrantes del club Jyuken dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada. Aya iba entrando en ese momento, llevaba sus ojos cerrados, pidió su comida, y se dio la media vuelta, de pronto como si hubiera aterrizado en el mundo real, miro hacia ambos lados y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué me ven?- dijo y todos se enfrascaron en sus conversaciones, suspiro y busco un lugar para sentarse pero lamentablemente solo había uno, junto a su hermana- Este no es mi día…- dijo en voz baja, camino tranquilamente y se sentó.

Souishiro la miro y entorno los ojos, mirando molesto su plato, estaba molesto por su actitud, ella no los ignoraba pero los trataba con indiferencia, bueno solo a el y a Maya. La verdad es que no lo soportaba.

- ¡Maldita sea Aya! ¡Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir ignorándonos y tratándonos de esa manera!- grito Souishiro poniéndose de pie y mirando furiosamente a Aya. Esta ni si quiera se inmuto, todos los miraron atentamente. Maya miro a ambos un poco asustada, lo último que quería era que ellos dos se pelearan, si eso sucedía serio un duelo entre Titanes.

- Maya…-dijo tranquilamente Aya, su hermana la miro – Quieres controlar a tu novio a menos que quieras que lo aniquile.

Maya miro a Aya con tristeza y agacho la mirada, Souishiro no decía nada, pero la miraba con una furia contenida.

- Aniquilarme… Aya no me hagas reír, eras mas fuerte que yo antes pero ahora no, no podrías ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño.- dijo el provocando a Aya pero ella no le hizo caso. Souishiro no aguanto mas y dirigió uno de sus golpes mas fuertes hacia Aya pero… el golpe jamás llego Aya lo había detenido con un solo dedo.

- Gracias por la comida… buen provecho- dijo Aya de repente, para sorpresa de todos, ya había terminado de almorzar y se puso de pie, saliendo del comedor.

Maya rompió a llorar, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho Aya.

Al salir de la escuela, Maya se dirigió a su casa, y entro en la habitación de Aya, y encontró un papel que decía.

_Maya:_

_Por razones obvias, no puedo volver a esta casa, no te preocupes estaré bien, ya tengo una casa, lamento mucho mi comportamiento, pero bien sabes que no hay otra alternativa._

_Atentamente _

_Aya_

Aya iba caminada en la noche, había terminado de reparar su casa, y había ido a comprar las cosas, para la cena, llevaba a reiki en la espalda, iba caminado lentamente por una calle poco transitada, escucho un grito, Aya corrió en dirección hacia un callejón. Cuando iba llegando escucho una voz conocida:

- No suéltenme por favor- era una voz femenina.

- Tranquila lo vas a disfrutar- respondió otra voz femenina. Aya acelero el paso, al llegar vio tres figuras femeninas, iban vestidas como chicas del Tablee Dance y llevaban látigos. Aquellas tres chicas rodeaban a una chica vestida con un overol de mezclilla y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color rosa ombliguera. Aya vio el rostro de la chica, era Chiaki.

- Váyanse y déjenla en paz- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos. Chiaki miraba espantada la escena, mirando con cierto agradecimiento y temor a su salvadora. (Aun no la reconocía) Las tres figuras la observaron y desaparecieron. Sin embargo Aya pudo escuchar una advertencia.

- Nos veremos pronto- Aya frunció el ceño y suspiro. Chiaki miro a Aya y esta se dio la vuelta

- Aya… ¿eres tu?- pregunto Chiaki con desconfianza pero que se esfumo al instante cuando la vio sonreír, el semblante de terror de la novia de bob, fue remplazado por una de infinita alegría, corrió y la abrazo- Que alegría cuanto tiempo sin vernos te extrañe ay, ay- dijo y se dejo caer, Aya se agacho y vio que Chiaki se había fracturado el tobillo.

- Es una fractura… te llevare al hospital y de ahí a tu casa- dijo ella y se puso de espaldas ella, y le indico que se subiera. Aya cargo a Chiaki y la llevo al hospital, después la llevo a su departamento de camino Chiaki se quedo dormida, al llegar toco, y le abrió Bob y quiso saber que estaba pasando, pero Aya le negó con la cabeza.

- Déjala descansar, no fue una noche fácil, dijo mientras pasaba y la dejaba en la recamara, pero al regresar se encontró con la mirada de Souishiro.

- Bueno… que descansen.- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a salir

- Aya, a donde vas- pregunto Bob

- Iré a comprar al súper mercado y me iré a mi casa- dijo ella con tranquilidad. Souishiro la miro y se puso de pie.

- Te acompaño… no sea que te hagan algo

- No es necesario se cuidarme sola… además no quiero ser una molestia.

- No es ninguna molestia además tengo cosas que preguntarte- dijo el mirándola ella se encogió de hombros, se despidieron de Bob y ambos salieron. Fueron y compraron, cuando llegaron a la casita, Aya lo invito a pasar.

Souishiro miro asombrado la casa, era algo grande. Aya cerro la puerta se dirigió a la cocina, y comenzó a preparar la cena, Souishiro se sentó en el comedor para seis personas.

Souishiro la siguió con la mirada mientras ella preparaba la cena, la miro diferente, ya no era una chiquilla, era hermosa, se sentía atraído, sacudió su cabeza. Era algo que no podía pasarle.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, Aya había terminado de hacer la cena, puso la mesa, y se sentó a comer con Souishiro. Comieron en silencio. Al terminar ella recogió los platos y los lavo. Después de haber terminado su tarea, se dirigió al balcón mientras Souishiro la seguía, ella se subió al barandal y el se recargo sobre la puerta. Ambos miraron las estrellas.

- Que querías preguntarme Nagi… - pregunto Aya sin apartar la mirada del cielo estrellado.

- Por que… por que cambiaste- pregunto Souishiro que al igual que su interlocutora no aparto la mirada del cielo.

- Por que era necesario…

- Para que, para que cambiar y perder tu esencia, eras diferente Aya, dulce, alegre extraño a esa Aya- dijo el mirándola, Aya lo miro con sus ojos azules. Souishiro y ella se miraron fijamente, él había quedado atrapado en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules, parecían ver a través del alma.

- Nagi… lo lamente mucho… por ti…

- Que dijiste…por que

- Por que no volverás a ver a esa Aya- dijo con una voz tranquila, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se bajo el barandal y le dijo.- Hay una habitación para invitados, será mejor que te quedes a dormir, ya se hizo muy tarde… no te preocupes no le mencionare nada de esto a Maya.

Souishiro la miro, asombrado, consumido en la culpabilidad, el era el culpable que Aya fuera así, el tenia la culpa que de todo. Se instalo en la habitación que le había dado Aya e intento dormir.

La noche transcurría lentamente, para el, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, se sentó en la cama inmediatamente y la miro, llevaba un camisón de seda de color blanco.

- Que sucede Aya- pregunto, ella se fue acercando lentamente, y se subió a la cama, quedando así en la misma posición en la que se habían visto la primera vez.- Que haces Ay…- pero no pudo terminar, Aya lo había besado, Souishiro quería apartarla, pero algo se lo impidió, se entrego a aquel beso. Los labios de Aya eran dulces, tiernos, y pasionales. De repente Aya se separo de el y se fue, dejándolo con ganas de mas.

Ala mañana siguiente, Souishiro, se le vento y se sorprendió al ver que el desayuno ya estaba listo, Aya ya estaba desayunando, el se sentó y tomo sus alimentos en silencio.

- Que sucede Nagi…- le pregunto Aya, sobresaltándolo, la miro fijamente.

- Por que me besaste… sabes que ando con tu hermana.

- ¿Es que acaso no te gusto el beso?- pregunto ella, dejándolo estupefacto, Claro que le había gustado- Me disculpo no volverá a pasar

Sin que el pudiera decir nada, ella se puso de pie, y retiro los platos, tomo sus cosas y a Reiki y salio de la casa.

En la escuela todo estaba tranquilo, aparentemente, Souishiro seguía pensando en aquel beso, y Aya no había aparecido en ningún momento, en la escuela.

Masataka, caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela, buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad, entonces la vio.

Ahí estaba ella, la mujer que amaba, tal y como la vio la primera vez, en la misma posición haciendo los mismo movimientos. Con esos ojos abiertos, esos ojos, pedazos de océano profundo.

- Aya…

- Masataka… hola- dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, Aya le relato todo lo que había sucedido tras su partida. Masataka, le inspiraba confianza. Sonó el timbre y se dirigieron a la escuela, pero se encontraron con Maya, Souishiro y Bob. Quienes estaban esperándolos.

- Aya…- dijo Maya, Aya abrió los ojos para verla.- Regresa… Aya… pelea con nosotros, si no quieres ser parte de la familia Natsume, se de esta familia…. Por favor Aya.

Aya la miro impasible… y suspiro comenzando a caminar cuando estuvo a 5 metros de distancia de ellos les dijo.

- Dime…

- Estas segura que me quieres de tu lado.

- No te entiendo- dijo Maya frunciendo el ceño

- Yo no solo vine a pelear por el torneo y derrotarte

- Sigo sin entenderte

- Maya… una ves te dije que no perdería contra ti… lo recuerdas- Maya la miro claro que la recordaba, fue el día en que Mitsuomi les tendió la trampa en el boliche.- Y aun no e perdido…

Maya abrió los ojos de asombro, ella no solo venia para derrotarla, venia a luchar por Souishiro. Aya abrió sus ojos y la miro.

- Maya… yo se a quien amas de verdad… la venganza es dulce.- dijo dándose la vuelta, Maya la miro alejarse, acaso Aya pensaba seducir a… Mitsuomi


	4. Dulce venganza

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.- Dulce Venganza**.

Maya estaba mirando por la ventana de su salón de clases, aparentemente mirando el paisaje que otoño otorgaba pero en realidad estaba pensando en aquellas palabras que le habia dicho Aya. Cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza

- Imposible… Mitsuomi jamás andaría con Aya- dijo con firmeza, segura de sus palabras pero el destino se encargaría de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

Las hojas caian de los árboles bailando a son que soplaba el viento, y aterrizando graciosamente en el suelo, llenando así el paisaje de un suelo tapizado de hojas.

Mitsuomi estaba en la puerta del colegio con su uniforme, recargado sobre la puerta principal admirando el vaivén de las hojas otoñales, cuando la vio venir, tenia un caminar tranquilo y elegante, su cabello se movía graciosamente al compás de su andar, mientras una suave brisa acariciaba la piel tersa de la joven. Llevaba lo ojos cerrados como siempre.

Mitsuomi aun no entendía el por que, (si ella era capaz de controlar lo que quería ver y lo que no) cerraba los ojos.

- Aya…- la llamo, la mencionada sonrió al escuchar la voz del joven

- Mitsuomi… a que debo el honor que estés esperándome a la entrada de la escuela- dijo ella pasando de largo mientras el la seguía, divertido con la indiferencia de la chica.

- Nada venia a decirte como me vas a pagar el favor…- dijo el con una voz picarona y sensual, mientras recordaba como había sido antes de que conociera a Maya.

- Muy bien… solo te advierto que no me acostare contigo- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que ambos se reían

- Bueno me acabas de dar una buena idea- dijo el bromeando… hacia mucho tiempo que no se reía.

Ambos caminaron por quince minutos y el la invito a tomar algo en una hamburguesería, lo cual ella acepto feliz, no había comido ni almorzado nada. Mientras la camarera les traía su orden, Aya comenzó hablar de cosas serias.

- Muy bien Mitsuomi… dime cual va a ser mi trabajo

- Veras necesito pedirte que busques a estas tres chicas- le dijo y saco un sobre con unas fotos dentro, Aya abrió los ojos y el sobre, miro las fotos y frunció el ceño.- Por tu cara puedo adivinar que las conoces- Aya asistió mientras analizaba cada detalle de las fotografías.

- Si así es… el primer día que estuve aquí tuve el placer de conocerlas, atacaron a una amiga

- Por que no me sorprende- dijo el mirando hacia la calle.

- Y dime quienes son

- Pues no estamos del todo seguros lo que sabemos es que son tres mujeres que atacan, secuestran y violan a otras mujeres.- dijo el entregándole las fotos de las victimas y como las hallaron.- Las victimas desaparecen por tres días, normalmente las victimas con mujeres sexualmente activas y heterosexuales y después de lo que les hacen… como decirlo… ya no quieren tener sexo con hombres…

- Quieres decir que se vuelven lesbianas

- No… las atacantes las hacen prometer que no tendrán relaciones con ningún hombre antes de soltarlas, las vigilan y si rompen su promesa la violan a el y a su pareja.

- Dios Santo… de solo pensarlo me dieron ganas de vomitar… muy bien entonces lo que tengo que hacer es buscarlas y encontrarlas… y después

- Quiero que te deshagas de ellas…- respondió fríamente Mitsuomi

- Ya veo así que me pides que las mate

- Así es… Aya ellas ya fueron capturadas 15 veces en este mes y siempre escapan, cada vez hay mas victimas y… se lo pediría a alguien mas pero… a Emi Isuzu la violaron y la mataron por eso ella ya no esta conmigo, te lo pido Aya.

- Esta bien entiendo, entiendo tranquilo no hay problema- Dijo ella sonriendo, Mitsuomi la miro asombrado y confundido. No sabia definir quien era mas rara si ella o su hermana.

Aya nuevamente cerro los ojos y guardo las fotos en el sobre que cuidadosamente guardo en su mochila. Al instante llego la camarera y les dio su orden. Aya miro a Reiki la cual estaba a su lado derecho del asiento recargada en la pared.

- Dime Reiki que te parece la misión que nos han encomendado

- _Interesante… muy interesante creo que nos divertiremos un poco… ama usted ya sabe quien va a ser su próxima victima verdad._

_-_ pues si tengo una idea… pero haré el trabajo a mi manera

- _O sea… que las hará enfadar para que ellas la ataquen no es así… uf que voy hacer con usted, y dígame como piensa hacerlo._

- Bueno utilizare mi Ruugen y veré a las victimas, llegare antes de que las ataquen y así impediré que les hagan daño.- dijo Aya muy tranquila

(Todas las conversaciones de Reiki con Aya son mentales)

Mitsuomi observaba a Aya, podía ver como ella y su espada se comunicaban, vaya que era interesante aquella chiquilla.

- Aya puedo preguntarte algo

- Si dime

- Serias mi novia

Aya abrió los ojos para mirar a Mitsuomi con sus ojos que penetran el alma y sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Con que objeto me pides eso Mitsuomi

- Pues…- se quedo callado no había esperado aquella respuesta

- Mitsuomi… te diré algo y espero que te quede claro… por mas que nos parezcamos Maya y yo no somos iguales, y yo… no podré hacer la dejes de amar entendido.

- Eso quieres decir que…

- Que no te hagas ilusiones con respecto a que andando conmigo solucionarías el problema que te vuelve loco… Maya

Mitsuomi la miro asombrado aquella chica no solo podía ver el futuro o el pasado, si no que también podía leer los pensamientos de las personas.

- Muy bien me quitare esa idea de la cabeza

- A y otra cosa… yo no seré parte de tu grupo durante el torneo, ni te diré lo que planea el club Jyuken

- Esta bien

- Bueno aclarando esos puntos principales… la respuesta es… si seré tu novia

- Enserio

- Si enserio, pero te advierto algo… me gustas Mitsuomi y mucho, pero yo aun amo a Souishiro lo mismo que tu aun amas a Maya, y si el se llega a enamorar de mi yo te dejare por él pero… no te engañare con el, hasta que yo no termine contigo jamás tendré nada con el y eso te lo prometo - dijo ella francamente, Mitsuomi sonrió la verdad es que tenia el presentimiento que su relación iba a ser muy entretenida y llena de muchos enredos amorosos, la verdad es que esa relación iba a ser muy divertida.

- Muy bien lo mismo digo

Ambos se miraron unos instantes y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente como si nada sucediera, después de todo mañana sería el verdadero reto, enfrentar a la escuela juntos. Después de media hora Mitsuomi pago la cuenta y ambos caminaron tranquilamente por la calle mientras él llevaba abrazada con su brazo rodeándola por sus hombros, todos miraban a la pareja asombrados, no cabía duda alguna hacían una bonita pareja.

Aya sintió los brazos protectores de Mitsuomi, la hacían sentir tranquila y llena de paz. Reiki palpito un poco en la espalda de Aya, también se sentía bien.

- Aya dime quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir a la escuela- le pregunto Mitsuomi mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿En esa limosina que cargas? No gracias… prefiero caminar, no vayan a pensar que ya nos casamos- dijo ella para reírse al final, haciendo que el frío Mitsuomi se riera también

- Muy bien entonces iré en Motocicleta que dices

- Bueno si es así si- dijo ella sonriendo

Tardaron 30 minutos para llegar a la casa de Aya, la cual estaba en el mar a un lado del faro, asombrosamente hay estaba la limosina de Mitsuomi con todos su agentes esperándolo.

- Vaya, vaya se puede saber que hacen ellos aquí

- Bueno los llame y les dije que esperaran aquí… es que no quiero caminar de vuelta a mi casa me da flojera- dijo el fríamente, Aya sonreía divertida con ella era una persona pero frente a otras no dejaba su mascara a un lado.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y Mitsuomi se subió a su limosina alejándose de lugar. Aya miro a su nuevo novio alejarse y se adentro en su casa. Puso a Reiki en una caja de madera con un colchón de terciopelo y tapa de cristal.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se quito la ropa, camino desnuda por la casa y se metió al baño, lleno la tina con agua caliente y se metió, cerró los ojos mientras el agua se comenzaba a enfriar y se dejo llevar por el sueño quedándose dormida.

* * *

La noche era joven, para aquellas tres chicas, era la noche perfecta para encontrar nuevas victimas, corrían y saltaban silenciosamente entre los tejados y edificios de la ciudad de Japón. No existían muchas personas capaz de hacerles frente, de echo ellas solo habían conocido a una persona, una joven la cual había salvado a otra chica de ellas. Desde que la vieron sintieron su tremenda capacidad de lucha, ella seria capaz de matarlas sin problema alguno.

Respetaban aquella joven y como no querían provocar su ira no se le volvieron a acercar a su victima, la cual seguramente era amiga de ella.

Corrían rápidamente por los tejados cuando vieron a su otra victima, la observaron llevaba el cabello corto en color azul índigo, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenia un cuerpo muy deseable el cual se podía observar muy bien a través de su mini vestido de color beige.

La joven caminaba tranquilamente por una calle con poca gente cuando fue rodeada por ellas, le dijeron de muchas maneras la acariciaron, a ella no le costo mucho trabajo entender lo que querían.

- No por favor…- suplicaba la chica

- Tranquila lo vas a disfrutar- dijeron las tres, pero a sus espaldas esta una chica recargada en una pared, con una espada en la mano izquierda.

- Oigan ustedes… déjenla en paz

- Quien demonios… eres tu la chica del otro día- dijo una de ellas

- Si así es, déjenla en paz…ya no tendrán mas victimas

- y como piensas impedirlo

- Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas- dijo Aya sacando a Reiki de su funda, pero ellas solo desaparecieron.

Aya miro a la chica quien le sonreí agradecida, pero no tenia otra cosa que hacer, tenia que irse a su casa, mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

Souchiro iba caminando con Bob de camino a la escuela, se sentía muy extraño desde que Aya había regresado, estaba confundido con respecto a sus pensamientos y emociones. Bob por otro lado sabia lo que le sucedía a Souishiro pero como se lo había dicho en eso no podía ayudarlo.

Llegaron a su escuela, y se encontraron con Maya y Masataka quienes ya los esperaban en la puerta del colegio, Maya los saludos y abrazo a Souishiro, este no reacciono, los del club Jyuken esperaban ansiosos empezar con el entrenamiento saliendo de clases, después de todo Aya había aceptado de una forma muy enigmática para todos.

Todos estaban tranquilos, cuando escucharon una motocicleta llegar a gran velocidad, en el momento en que Maya escucho la moto supo de quien se trataba.

Mitsuomi aparco la moto y una chica bajo de ella, se quito el casco y su melena negra cayo dócilmente. Mitsuomi la abrazo y la beso enfrente de todos.

Maya vio la escena sin poder creer lo que veía, su hermana había cumplido, Mitsuomi y ella eran novios. Maya y Mitsuomi entraron tomados de la mano y se dirigieron al club Jyuken, quienes los miraron asombro demasiado visible.

- Aya te recojo después de la escuela

- No Mitsuomi entrenare después con mi club

- Ah… si regresaste al club Jyuken, eso afectara mi imagen, pero no te preocupes no me importa

-Lo se

- Maya, no creas que por que mi novia pelee a tu lado te daré ventaja- dijo Mitsuomi sonriendo tranquilamente y le dio un beso a Aya y se alejo, mientras ella soporto las mirada del club

- Maya como te atreves a…- comenzó a decir Maya pero, Aya abrió los ojos la miro de manera muy desafiante

- No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme absolutamente nada- le dijo con voz fría, Maya palideció y agacho la mirada.

- Pero yo si- dijo Souishiro

- ¿Tu? No me hagas reír

- Hagamos un trato, saliendo de la escuela pelearemos si yo gano tu dejas a Mitsuomi- le dijo Souishiro

- ¿Y si yo gano tu dejas a Maya?¿ O me dejaran en paz con mi noviazgo?- pregunto Aya la verdad es que ganarle a Souishiro y obligarle a dejar a su hermana seria muy fácil y ella quería divertirse.

- Te dejaremos en paz- dijo Maya

- Muy bien es un trato… Souishiro no podrás ganarme- le dijo Aya sonriendo, y se alejo de ellos. Mitsuomi miraba la escena desde arriba, y sonrió vería los verdaderos poderes de Aya .


	5. Dragon vd Fenix

**Capitulo 5.- Dragón vs. Fénix **

Parecía ser una tarde tranquila, el viento soplaba llevándose algunas hojas caídas y levantando el polvo del campo de futbol que se convertiría pronto en un campo de batalla.

En un extremo del campo se encontraba el club Jyuken, todos parecían desesperados e intranquilos, faltaba un minuto para que el encuentro con Aya y Souishiro se llevara acabo, Sin embargo Aya aun no aparecía y eso era exactamente lo que los preocupaba.

De pronto la vieron llegar, pero no iba sola, caminando a su lado izquierdo venís Mitsuomi. Ambos de detuvieron en el otro extremo.

Pronto el campo se lleno de espectadores que se apiñaban en el perímetro del campo o miraban desde arriba por las ventanas de los salones.

Aya se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta dejando caer dos pechones que cubrían sus orejas.

Se acerco al mismo tiempo que Souishiro al centro del campo. Aya habia colocado a Reiki en su espalda, por si su contrincante fuera mas hábil de lo que ella creía.

Un profesor se puso delante ellos, el iba a ser el réferi. Así que definió la pelea, no habia reglas, el que ya no pudiera pelear perdía.

- Espero que estés listo para perder Souishiro- le dijo Aya tranquilamente pero este contesto con cierto enojo en la voz.

- Ni en tus sueños- Aya sonrió y espero la señal del réferi.

Souishiro se transformo en su forma dragón, su cabello se volvió negro y un enorme dragón se materializo alrededor de ella.

Aya sonrió as que el iba a empezar fuerte. "Bueno no importa, haga lo que haga perderá"

El réferi miro a ambos contrincantes, levanto una mano en medio de los dos y la bajo con gran fuerza.

-¡Comiencen!- Al instante en que se oyeron aquellas palabras, Souishiro ataco Aya sin perder mas tiempo, pero esta solo se hizo aun lado dejándolo irse con su propia fuerza, pero él al instante le lanzo una patada girando sobre si mismo, ella solo desvío la patada, Souishiro comenzó aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques, pero Aya lo único que hacia era esquivar los golpes o bloquearlos.

Así pasaron algunos minutos, los espectadores gritaban emocionados, solo el club Jyuken, permanecía tranquilo y distraído lo mismo que Mitsuomi quien en ese momento observaba las nubes.

En ese momento Aya y Souishiro se separaron alejándose 5 metros de distancia, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

- Creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento, Souishiro- dijo Aya mientras se estiraba tranquilamente, el mencionado sonrío y asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Aya, comencemos a pelear enserio- En aquel momento elevo la energía de sus Chakras

Aya sonrío al parecer habia subestimado a Souishiro, al parecer habia logrado controlar sus chakras para llevar acabo aquella transformación.

_**- Ama… que piensa hacer-**_ le pregunto su fiel compañera, Aya sonrío más ampliamente.

_**-**_ Parece que no tenemos mas opción que pelar con todo Reiki- dicho eso abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta parecerse a un rombo, tomo a Reiki de su espalda y la desenfundo con sumo cuidado y coloco el brazo que sujetaba a Reiki y lo coloco por encima de su cabeza, dejando que Reiki se deslizara hacia el piso formando un numero dos romano.

El primero en atacar fue Souishiro, la ataco de frente pero justo cuando estaba a menos de un metro salto hacia delante dispuesto a dar un golpe directo, Aya frunció el ceño pues en aquel momento Souishiro desapareció.

Aya se quedo inmóvil, en el centro de la pista, atenta a cada ruido o minúsculo movimiento sobre los alrededores. Cerro los ojos y se concentro, y lo encontró oculto entre la multitud, abrió los ojos y guardo a Reiki, en aquel momento activo su Rugen. Sonrío y giro rápidamente lanzando una patada hacia atrás de su posición inicial. Los espectadores pensaron que estaba loca pero en aquel momento vieron a Souishiro dar una Pirueta alejándose de Aya.

- "Así que predijo mi movimiento"- pensó Souishiro y frunció el ceño aparentemente ganarle no seria nada fácil. Sin embargo en lo meditaba, fue velozmente atacado por la pelinegra, quien logro alcanzarlo y con un movimiento rápido de Reiki logro rasgar su uniforme en la parte superior. Aya volvió a meter a Reiki en la funda.

Souishiro miro su uniforme roto y la miro, Aya lo veía con una sonrisa picara en los ojos.

- Lo acaba de comprar Aya – dijo seductor, y ataco, Aya y Souishiro comenzaron a atacarse con demasiada rapidez que apenas se veían sus sombras. Ambos eran rápidos, y bloqueaban todos los ataques de su contrincante. Después de algunos minutos se separaron todos los presentes los observaron.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y tenían la ropa desecha, tenían algunos golpes y rasguños.

En aquel momento una voz los interrumpe.

-¡Aya!- le grita Mitsuomi, ambos voltean a verlo- Son las 6:50 tenemos una reservación a las 8:00.

- A es cierto necesito acabar con esto, tengo que ir a arreglarme- dijo Aya, Souishiro la miro furioso que le pasaba a esa cría.- Lo siento Souishiro, la verdad es muy entretenido pelear contigo pero tengo una cita.

-"Que demonios…" – ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar nada mas, Aya lo habia golpeado en el centro de sus chakras dejándolo sin energías, y provocando que el joven cayera desmayado.

Nadie absolutamente nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que vieron a Souishiro caer de Bruces, y Aya salir tranquilamente del campo de Futbol para salir con Mitsuomi de la escuela y subirse a la motocicleta

Maya y su club se acercaron corriendo a Souishiro, el cual yacia desmayado en el piso, Maya miro hacia la puerta de la escuela, si definitivamente su hermana era un mounstro, habia conseguido lo que queria... se habia vengado de ella

- Mitsuomi... por que con Aya por que- se repetia mentalmente la peliplateada, mientras el viento mecia sus cabellos, llevandose una solitaria lagrima que habia logrado escapar de sus ojos.

**Hola siento la tardanza pero como estaoy en la universidad**

**ya no me da mucho tiempo de escribir mis fics T T espero y este capi les haya gustado**


End file.
